


all dolled up in straps

by sugaplumvisions



Series: i was born to beg for you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: “You know how we’ve talked about bringing someone in to watch us?” Daichi asks.Asahi blushes. “You--you found someone?” they ask. “When are we, I mean, do you have plans for...?”Daichi exhales, long and loud. “I may have invited Oikawa over tomorrow night.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru, Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: i was born to beg for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	all dolled up in straps

Asahi kisses Daichi chastely goodbye and walks away, heading off campus and back to their and Daichi’s apartment to change before work. **  
**

“God, the ass on them,” Oikawa mutters under his breath.

“What did you say?” Daichi said, head swivelling to look at him.

“I said look at the ass on them,” Oikawa says, louder this time, paired with a winning smile that Daichi wants to either punch or kiss off his face. He’s not sure which.

They’d forged something of a friendship since ending up at the same college, in the same classes to become physical therapists. The rivalry of high school wasn’t entirely gone, but now motivated them to get better and better grades, chasing each other in percentages on a test instead of points on the court. Simmering under it all is an uneasy attraction, a tension that coils low in Daichi’s gut whenever he sees Oikawa.

It’s not like he hasn’t talked about it with Asahi. Well, not about Oikawa in particular, but they’d talked about bringing someone new into the bedroom. Asahi wants to be watched, all their shyness and stammering disappearing under Daichi’s gentle hands, and Daichi wants to show his baby off. And maybe kiss that stupid smirk off Oikawa’s face.

So when Daichi speaks, it’s reckless and stupid, but it’s been a long time coming.

“You want to get a better look?” he asks.

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa says, caught off guard for once in his life.

“I’m saying you should come over tomorrow night,” Daichi says. Now it’s his turn to flash a smile.

Oikawa knows where he lives; he’s been over for study sessions and sometimes dinner. But this invitation is different.

“Sawamura! Are you propositioning me?” Oikawa asks, his usual smile back on his face but not quite reaching the eyes, which are wide with something akin to wonder.

Daichi shrugs. “Depends on what you want.”

Then class begins, and there’s nothing to think about but anatomy, though both boys are thinking about a different kind of anatomy.

When Asahi gets home that night, Daichi is waiting for them on the couch.

“Hey, baby,” Daichi says. Asahi climbs into his lap, straddling him, and kisses him hello.

“Hey you,” Asahi says, leaning down to press yet another kiss to his lips.

“So…” Daichi says once he breaks the kiss, “I may have done something stupid. Like, really stupid.”

Asahi pulls back and slips off to the side, settling on the couch next to Daichi.

“What’s going on, Dai?” they say, wrapping an arm around Daichi.

Daichi lays his head on their shoulder. “You know how we’ve talked about bringing someone in to watch us?” Daichi asks.

Asahi blushes. “You--you found someone?” they ask. “When are we, I mean, do you have plans for?”

Daichi exhales, long and loud. “I may have invited Oikawa over tomorrow night.”

“You invited who?” Asahi asks. There’s shock there, but a quivering arousal simmering underneath it in their gut. Oikawa was a handsome man, that was for sure, and the idea of someone like that looking at someone like them… It was almost too much.

“You know we’ve been getting to be friends lately,” Daichi says.

Asahi cocks their head, looking at Daichi’s expression. “You like him,” he says.

“I...maybe? Yes. It doesn’t mean I love you any less, I swear,” Daichi says.

Asahi laughs, their anxiety melting away in the face of Daichi’s. “Dai, I know you love me. We’ve talked about this a million times.”

“We’ll have to negotiate,” Daichi says.

“He doesn’t get to, ah, you know…” Asahi starts immediately. “Only you get to fuck me. I’m not...Maybe someday, but right now that’s for you.”

Daichi shakes his head. “I can’t--me neither. I don’t want him to fuck you.” Maybe someday, he thinks with a thrill of frisson, but not tomorrow. And he’s already thinking of a someday with Oikawa, like this is all going to go perfectly and he’s just going to become another part of their lives. Daichi takes Asahi’s hand and squeezes. “Is this weird? If it’s too weird, we can back out.”

“It’s weird,” Asahi says. “But…” They bury their face in Daichi’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Daichi asks, lifting Asahi’s chin with two fingers.

“I want it,” Asahi chokes out, face flaming. “Want to see him come apart because of me.”

“He was looking at you,” Daichi says. “Today. He loves your ass.”

Asahi’s face, if possible, gets even redder, and Daichi knows that if he lifts their shirt, the blush will continue down over their chest, bleeding into the tan skin of their pecs.

“Really?” Asahi asks.

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that you’re beautiful?” Daichi asks.

“Because I’m not,” Asahi says simply.

“Well I think differently,” Daichi says. “And so does Oikawa, and you can’t deny he’s pretty.”

“I’m not pretty like him,” Asahi says.

“There’s two of us that think otherwise,” Daichi says. He climbs into Asahi’s lap and grinds down. “Let me show you?”

#####

“Are you seriously propositioning me?” Oikawa texts.

“Sawamura, seriously? Answer me?” he says when he doesn’t receive a response.

“Did you really mean what you said in class???”

“Sorry,” Daichi texts back. “Was...busy. Doing stuff.”

“Let me guess, Asahi is stuff? ;)” Oikawa says.

“Maybe so.” Daichi says.

“Did you seriously mean what you said about coming over for...whatever?” Oikawa asks.

“Because if I show up ready to fuck and you’re just asking me for dinner I’m going to feel pretty stupid and I don’t like feeling stupid, and it would be your fault.” he sends.

Daichi texts back. “I talked to Asahi. They’re okay with it.”

“What is “it”???” Oikawa asks.

“We want you to watch. Maybe more if the mood strikes.” Daichi says. His hands are shaking as he sends the text, but he knows he has to be honest. If he can’t be now, how will this ever work out?

“See you at 7. What’s your takeout order? I’ll bring food.”

The next night, Oikawa knocks on the door, holding two bags of takeout.

“Sawamura! Azumane! Open up; I brought food!” For a moment he wonders if it’s all a cruel joke, but then Asahi is at the door, taking his bags and thanking him for coming. They’re dressed in a pleated skirt, flirting at showing their asscheeks but never quite delivering, a soft-looking purple shirt, and a scarf wrapped around their neck. They look, frankly, edible.

“I won’t be the only one coming by the end of the night,” Oikawa jokes, and Asahi turns bright red and stammers out something before excusing themself to set the food out on the table.

“So, we’re really doing this?” he asks as Daichi walks into the room.

Daichi grins, trying to hide his jitters behind his self-assured captain face. “We’re really doing this,” he says, and leans in and steals a kiss from Oikawa.

“Oh, so you’re playing it like that?” Oikawa asks, and grabs the back of Daichi’s head, pulling him in for another kiss, hotter, closer, more.

“Aren’t we going to eat dinner first?” Asahi asks.   
  
“Fuck dinner,” Oikawa says, pulling back and stepping up to Asahi. “I want this. I want you.” He leans forward, almost-not-quite meeting Asahi’s lips, their foreheads pressed together, his hands tangling in their hair. “You can’t go around looking like this, gorgeous. You’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“We have to lay down some ground rules,” Daichi says. “You can watch. You can touch if it progresses that way, but Asahi and I--especially Asahi--set the pace. They aren’t comfortable with you fucking them this time,” and the “this time” hangs heavy over them all, “But anything we initiate is fair game.”

“Yes, yes, good,” Oikawa says. “Please, I’m going to combust.”

“Our safewords are green, yellow, red. Green means go, yellow means pause, red means stop,” Daichi says.

“You can use them too,” Asahi chips in. “If it gets to be too much for you.”

“I think that’s it?” Daichi says. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

There’s a chair in the corner of their bedroom that’s been waiting for Oikawa. Daichi gestures him towards it and he sits, lazily palming himself through his pants.

Asahi looks at him and freezes up, suddenly unsure of where to put their limbs.

“Look at me, baby,” Daichi says. “Just at me.”

Asahi nods and lets themself be pushed down on the bed, Daichi climbing over them and licking into their mouth, claiming, ravishing.

“I love you,” Daichi whispers into their ear, just for them, before biting at the earlobe. Asahi moans and bucks their hips up off the bed as Daichi kisses and bites their way down their neck, before reaching the scarf they’re still wearing.

“Baby, isn’t it time we got you out of these clothes?” Daichi asks. 

Asahi nods as Daichi climbs to sit behind them, unwinding their scarf and pulling off their shirt to reveal a harness pressing into their skin, starting as a collar, dipping down to frame their pecs, and ending in a series of straps around their waist.

Daichi hikes up Asahi’s skirt, showing off their black lacy panties. The undergarment hides nothing. Asahi’s cock strains against the material, and Oikawa’s mouth goes dry as Daichi takes hold of the harness and flips Asahi over to show that the panties have a heart-shaped hole in the back, framing their ass perfectly.

“Fuck,” Oikawa says without realizing it. “Gorgeous.”

“Don’t you just want to wreck them?” Daichi says conversationally. Oikawa has no idea how he keeps his voice so calm. But here he is, as in control in the bedroom as on the court.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says. It’s about all he can choke out. He’s so far out of his depth, but if he drowns here, so be it.

Asahi says something, muffled into a pillow, and Daichi’s attention immediately laser focuses on them.

“Want him to kiss me,” Asahi says. “Not fair you’re having all the fun.”

“I dunno baby,” Daichi says, reaching down to gently massage their balls. “I think you’re having fun too. But you’re right. He should kiss you.”

Oikawa is already up and moving to the head of the bed, climbing onto it and leaning down to finally claim Asahi’s lips with his own.

“So beautiful,” he whispers as he kisses Asahi’s neck. “So perfect. Can I touch you?”

Asahi nods, whimpers as Oikawa’s questing hands reach under them to find a nipple and gently circle it with his fingers.

“If you’re going to touch them, touch them,” Daichi says. “You won’t break them.”

Oikawa takes the nipple between their fingers and pulls, twists. Asahi moans.   
  
“We really should invest in clamps,” Daichi says, and how is he so calm, so unaffected, when Oikawa is losing his mind? Oikawa uses his free hand to smooth down Asahi’s spine, stopping at the base of the harness, and then repeats the gesture, this time using his nails.

“Feels good,” Asahi mumbles.

“You want to see them cry?” Daichi asks.

Oikawa nods. “I bet you’re beautiful when you cry, gorgeous. I can’t wait to see,” he says, leaning down to kiss Asahi again.

Daichi gently massages Asahi’s asscheeks through the panties before delivering a firm slap. Asahi yelps and jumps and Daichi punctuates it with another sharp smack.

“Be good for me,” Daichi says. “Any more squirming and you’ll get extra.”   
  
Oikawa feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. He wants to pull his cock out, but worries that he’ll miss even a moment of the scene in front of him. The arousal that previously settled low in his gut is sharp and bright now as he sits on the bed and watches Asahi fall apart.

“Yes sir,” Asahi says, voice already shattered, and Oikawa is dead, he’s died and somehow gone to heaven, because in front of him Daichi delivers two sharp smacks to Asahi’s sit spot. Asahi sobs into the pillow, humps the mattress trying to get some sort of relief, but Daichi snickers and spanks him again.

“I want you to count,” Daichi says. “Can you do that for me?” He turns his head and looks at Oikawa. “Or someone else could do it for you.”

“Please,” Asahi says, looking at Oikawa with pleading eyes.

“Count down from 20,” Daichi says, and Oikawa obeys.

Asahi keens with every slap, but stays still. After fifteen, their eyes are watery and they look up at Daichi in desperation.

“Please, more,” they beg.

“Five more, baby,” Daichi says, running a hand up their inner thigh. “Then I’ll touch you.”

Asahi nods. They sob on each of the last five spanks, and Oikawa watches as their eyeliner runs and smears down their face. It’s beautiful and debauched and he’s absolutely as wrecked as Asahi is, maybe more. This is more than he could have expected in his wildest dreams.

“Good, good, so good for me,” Daichi says as he delivers the final spanking. He turns to Oikawa, and his eyes are dark and sharp as he orders him, “Get the lube, in the top drawer of the dresser.”

Oikawa nods and reaches for the lube, then hands it to Daichi. Daichi squirts some on his hands, warming it up before circling around Asahi’s waiting hole. Asahi and Oikawa are breathless, waiting for the moment he pushes in. As he does, they groan in unison.

“You like that?” Daichi says, and for a moment it’s not clear which one of them he’s addressing.

Asahi hums their appreciation into the pillows beneath them, and Oikawa swallows hard.

“More,” Asahi insists, and Daichi turns to Oikawa and grins, sharp and bright. “Help me out?”

Oikawa’s body reacts before his mind can process it, scooting down the bed and accepting the lube as Daichi presses a second finger into Asahi.

“Hurry up,” Daichi says as Oikawa warms the lube on their fingers. “Don’t keep them waiting.”

He nods and moves to press a finger in alongside Daichi’s. Oikawa thinks he might come in his pants the second his finger gets inside Asahi, the second he feels the tight and hot and velvety-soft of them.

“Fuck,” Oikawa says.

“That’s the goal,” Daichi says, and he looks calm but Oikawa can feel his fingers quiver alongside his own. He leans forward and kisses the smirk off of Daichi’s face. Daichi quickly takes control of the kiss and licks into his mouth possessively. Oikawa sighs into the kiss, and his fingers curl, making Asahi whimper.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Daichi says as he pulls back from the kiss. He runs his free hand up Asahi’s inner thigh, ghosting fingers over their cock.

Oikawa curves his finger inside Asahi as they whimper and squirm, searching for their prostate. He knows he’s found his goal when Asahi swears and thrashes, and he curls his finger again and again, pressing rhythmically with the movement of Asahi’s hips.

“Dai, Dai, need you,” Asahi gasps out.

“I’m here, baby,” Daichi says. He pulls his fingers out of Asahi and wipes them on the sheets that they’ll have to change anyway when all’s said and done. Oikawa follows suit and climbs back up the bed. Asahi takes his hand and clings to it like it’s a life raft. Daichi unbuttons his fly and pulls out his cock, and Oikawa moans despite himself.

“Like what you see?” Daichi asks.

“You know it.” His voice comes out shaky and strained, and he presses his free hand to his cock to try to control himself.

Oikawa’s eyes are glued to where Daichi pushes into Asahi, to the snap of his hips and the way he moves so elegantly, and he thinks that if there’s a next time, he wants Daichi to destroy him too, even more than he already has. Wants to fuck into Asahi as Daichi sets the rhythm behind him, inside him. He wants, but even all that longing can’t distract him from Asahi’s vice grip on his hand, from Daichi’s undulating strokes, from the place where they’re joined, Asahi’s hole soft and pink and open and he helped--his fingers were just where Daichi’s cock is now.

“Look at them,” Daichi says. “Aren’t they so fucking beautiful?”   
  
Asahi is beyond words. Oikawa turns their face gently and sees the tear-streaked eyes, the drool dripping down from one corner of their mouth. They look as wrecked as he feels.

“So fucking beautiful,” Oikawa repeats. Asahi squeezes his hand in gratitude.

Daichi grips Asahi’s harness and uses it to pull them back onto his cock, the rhythm of his thrusts stuttering as he fucks Asahi onto him, using them to chase his own pleasure.   
  
“Dai, Dai, please Dai, please may I come?” Asahi begs, and Oikawa can see from the tension in their thighs that they’re impossibly close.

“Come for me, baby,” Daichi says, and Asahi sobs and shudders and squeeze Oikawa’s hand impossibly tighter as they shudder and spill into their lacy panties. Daichi follows not long after, finally giving up his composed facade as he fucks Asahi through their orgasms. Oikawa groans as Daichi pulls out, watching his cum dribble out of Asahi’s hole. He wants to dive in and lick it up. Maybe next time. God, he hopes there will be a next time.

Daichi collapses next to Asahi, holding them tight until his legs start working again. “You did so good, I’m so proud of you.”

He looks up at Oikawa and grins wickedly. “You’re not just going to leave him hanging, are you?”

Asahi shakes their head. They open their mouth and stick out their tongue, eyelashes fluttering against their cheeks.

“They want to suck you,” Daichi says.

Oikawa would be embarrassed at how awkwardly he fumbled with his pants button if he wasn’t too overcome with lust to do anything but pull out his cock and push into Asahi’s waiting mouth.

Asahi’s mouth is hot and slick and just as sweet as their ass was, and Daichi takes Asahi’s hair and moves them up and down. Their head bobs and their throat works around him as they take him as deep as they can without their gag reflex kicking in. Daichi knows exactly how far that is as he fucks Asahi’s mouth with Oikawa’s cock.

Oikawa comes embarassingly quickly, but to be fair, he’d been privy to quite a show and been on edge for what felt like hours. He has time to croak out a warning but Daichi only pushes Asahi down farther. He feels like he’s flying, like he’s falling. The lust that’s been bubbling inside him all condenses and explodes, and for a few moments of sheer bliss he feels perfectly free.

He groans and slumps down onto the bed.

“Was that good for everybody?” he says once he’s back in the land of the living. “Because that was good for me.”

“Mmm,” Asahi affirms.

“We’re doing that again,” Daichi says.

As they all collapse into a cuddle pile, hope sparks in Oikawa’s chest, something bright and shining that screams of a future.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the National song of the same name!


End file.
